Banking
by Brittgirl015
Summary: This is a definite Morganders. Anyway an investigation into an already strange murder takes a turn for the worst. Greg is caught in the middle, will his team save him before it's too late.


CSI Banking-Done

Greg and Morgan drove down the street, they were headed to a crime scene. A bank manager had been found dead in his office and they had orders to try and get as much evidence as possible and fast. The owner of the bank had a lot of ties in the community and was not at all happy about closing his bank, even if it was for only a few hours.

Nick and Russell were suppose to meet them at the bank, they were just coming back from court and were stuck in traffic. Greg pulled up to the bank and walked inside with Morgan close behind. The bank's lobby was huge, the ceilings were at least two stories tall and the floors were made of marble, the same was said for the dozen or so columns holding the ceiling up.

Greg whistled and it echoed, "This guy must be the richest person in Vegas and he's worried about his bank being closed for a few hours."

Morgan chuckled next to him, "Looks like greed is a never ending trait."

Greg smiled back at her and they proceeded to the manager's office. "If I had this much money I could get any girl I wanted." Morgan snorted, "What makes you think you need money to get a girl." "Well, lets test it. Will you go on a date with me?"

Morgan laughed, "Money would be a good motivator."

David was already inside the large room and preparing the body for transportation. Greg quickly took some pictures of the body so David could get out of there. David nodded his thanks to Greg and put the body on a gurney and rolled him out of the bank in a body bag. When he was gone Greg took a good look around, Morgan was busy with the area just outside the manager's office. Nick and Russell had arrived minutes earlier and were working in the lobby.

Greg grimaced when he saw the brutal scene. The victim, a Mr. Bradely, had been stabbed to death. The brutal attack had started at the man's desk, the victim had fought back and managed to make it to the sitting area in the office before he was attacked once again. The victim somehow managed to crawl to the door before he finally died when the attacker had severed the man's carotid artery. Needless to say there was blood everywhere, spatter on the ceiling and walls, there were at least two blood pools. Greg began processing evidence from the beginning of the attack towards the end. He looked around and wondered how anyone could have that much blood lose and be able to fight off the attacker almost twice, especially since the victim was nearly 60 years old.

A few minutes later Greg worked in almost complete silence, he was concentrating on void in the blood pool with slide marks. They led under a chair and he reached under and pulled out an object. It was a gun but that didn't make any sense. Why would the attacker use a knife when it would have been so much easier to use the gun, besides the attack had happened before the bank even opened and no one would have heard the shot. Greg opened the closest desk drawer and noted a dust void that matched the gun. The gun had come from the victim's desk when he had tried to defend himself.

Greg put the gun in an evidence bag and noted that the gun was loaded but it was missing a bullet. He hoped the victim had gotten off a shot.

Greg finished with collecting evidence when he remembered the missing bullet. He searched the walls and objects surrounding the office for any bullet holes or rica shay marks. He was about to give up when he noticed a small hole in the bookcase, Greg smiled to himself and grabbed a pair of tweezers. Greg pulled out the bullet fragment and saw that there was blood and a little bit of tissue on it. He put it in an evidence bag and turned but felt a sudden breeze behind him. Greg turned back around and noticed the breeze was coming from a crack between the bookcase edge and a niche in the wall. Greg's curiosity got the best if him and he put his fingers in the hole and slide the bookcase out if the way. In front if him was what looked to be a secret office. Inside was a large safe and Greg shook his head, the owner had conveniently forgotten to mention this room. Greg took a step inside and walked to the desk. It looked like any other desk except for a pile of folders in the corner the first read 'Grissom'.

Greg's breath caught in his throat and he reached for the file, he stopped when he heard a familiar sound. The sound of footsteps, he turned and was face to face with a man holding a knife in his hands. His arm had a bullet wound that looked like it was still bleeding and the knife had the dried blood that Greg could guess was the victims. "Who are you and why did you kill Mr. Bradley?"

The man smirked, "The same reason I'm going to kill you Mr. Sanders."

Greg took a step back and leaned against the desk. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyones name and all their secrets, everyone can be bought if you press the right buttons. Now that you know too much your going to have to die. Say hello to John for me would ya."

The man dove for Greg but he dodged and ran towards the bookcase, but before he could reach it something slammed into his back and he fell to the ground. Greg rolled over and the man tried to push the knife into his neck. Greg put his arm up and the man sliced it open. He tried to scream but the man put a hand over his mouth and pulled the knife from Greg's arm. Greg screamed in pain but it came out muffled and the man made another swipe with his knife, this time catching Greg in the stomach. He let out another scream and closed his eyes tightly in pain. He opened them to see the man lift his knife for another stab when there was a sudden gun shot. The man coughed and looked down at the blood pouring from his chest, a bullet wound the cause. He fell off of Greg, he was dead before he hit the ground. Greg gasped when the man's hand slid from his mouth and the air filled his lungs. His eyes drooped and before he fell into darkness he thought he saw a golden angel kneel down in front of him.

Morgan was printing a worker's desk when she heard a sliding noise. She stood slowly and bagged her remaining evidence, she was about to walk to the car when she thought she heard a voice in the victim's office. She didn't think anything of it until she heard it again. Morgan walked into the office and held back a scream of terror. Greg was on the ground, a man on top of him holding a knife in one hand and his other hand to Greg's mouth. Morgan immediately grabbed her gun and fired into the man's chest, he fell to the ground with a thud and she rushed over the Greg. She knelt down next to him just in time to see him close his eyes. Tears rushed down her face a d she radioed for help. "CSI down, suspect is dead. CSI critically wounded I need medical attention at 318 Jackson street." She put the walkie down and pressed her hands down on Greg's stomach. She looked up when the door to the office opened, Nick and Russell rushed to her side. "What happened?"

Morgan began to cry, "I don't know. I saw the guy on Greg and the knife ...I shot him and Greg is not waking up." Russell looked at her in understanding and the group waited silently for the paramedics to show up. They loaded Greg into an ambulance and Morgan jumped in with him. She wasn't going to leave him now, she held his hand as long as she could before the paramedics rushed Greg to the ER. She sat in the waiting room and cried silently to herself when her dad Ecklie walked in. He didn't say anything but sat next to her and put a comforting but timid arm around her. Morgan was unsure at first but she was to distraught to care and she buried her head in her father's shoulder and cried until she fell asleep.

Morgan felt herself being shook and she blearily opened her eyes. Her dad was standing up and he held out a hand for her, Morgan took it and she stood next to him. She noticed a doctor a few feet in front of then holding a clipboard. "Hello I'm doctor Bert. You two are here for a Greg Sanders right."

"Yes. Is he going to be okay?"

Doctor Bert smiled, "Mr. Sanders should be fine. He suffered a lot of blood loss but there was no damage to any vital organs. His arm was badly damaged from the knife wound and we had to do reconstructive surgery on it. I am confident he should gain full mobility though in a few weeks. You can see him if you want but I don't want him moving around too much."

Morgan nodded her thanks and turned to her dad as he spoke. "I am going back to the lab and you can meet me there when your done here." Morgan smiled at her dad and then followed the doctor to Greg's room.

She walked in and sat down in the chair closest to his bed. Greg was sleeping peacefully due to the pain medication. Morgan placed her hand on his arm, just above the bandage. He was pale and looked like he was deep in thought, the bandage on his arm was thick but there was still a small blood line dotting the clean white gauze. Morgan felt bad that she had not been there for him and wanted to make sure nothing happened to her friend. Suddenly she realized something, she loved Greg. He always showed his feelings for her and she had never really payed any attention to it. She still remembered the day she was taken hostage on that helicopter ride and how guilty Greg had felt about it. At the time she had just tossed him aside when he tried to get close to her. Morgan's heart broke when she realized just how her actions must have made an already guilty feeling Greg hurt. He loved her and she just tossed all his feelings aside so she could look at her own. Morgan placed both hands in Greg's and squeezed tightly she only hoped she had not messed up any chances with Greg.

Nick and Russell continued with the investigation. The was no ID on the suspect and his fingerprints were still running in the system. Nick and Russell had searched the secret room and found it to be just a regular office except for the folders. There were several folders filled with pictures and documents. They had the names of several high up officials, policemen including Brass and Grissom. There were also smaller files on the CSIs, each showed pictures and files that described anything that could be used against them. Nick bristled when he found Warrick's file, his file said "Deceased" and was filled with pictures and files of his mistakes and the time he was suspected of murdering a stripper he had gotten close to. Russell must have noticed his stiffness and walked over to him. "There are files on everyone here. If anyone had these they could definitely use them for black mail and their own personal gain." He motioned to the blood stain on the floor. "Do you think that's why Greg and the bank manager were attacked?" Nick thought for a moment, "That would explain a lot but if the bank manager didn't know about this office then who's office is this?" Russell pondered this for a moment. "It has to be someone who would need these files and has a use for them. Maybe we can find a clue in the supplies here. Like a name tag or awards, things most people would keep in their office." Nick nodded and they began searching through drawers and along the large desk. Suddenly Russell popped up, he was holding a small piece of paper. "I found a document here, its been ripped up but we might be able to piece it together at the lab." Nick took a closer look at the torn up pieces of paper, "Ya and find who this office belongs to."

Nick got back to the lab and immediately separated the evidence and sent it to the correct testing areas. He pulled out the paper scraps and began to piece them together. When he was done he printed the paper and then scanned it onto the computer. Nick changed the tone and colors of the ink so it was readable and swiftly called Russell and Brass to the evidence room. When they got there he brought them up to speed. "So I analyzed the document and it looks like a contract. The signature on the bottom is unreadable, it's just a bunch of scribbles that I can't make out but the person who printed this is none other than the bank owner. Looks like this is the reason he wanted us to do out jobs so quickly." Brass took a close look at the image, "I know that signature." "You do? How?"

"I have seen it so much that I could make it out anywhere. That is senator Linden's signature." They starred at each other, the senator had connections and this would not be an easy case. "Well, looks like we got a lot of paper work to deal with and a long night ahead of us." Russell chimed in.

Morgan woke up when there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled when she saw Sara there. "Oh hey. I guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay I just came to tell you that we pretty much solved the case."

"Really. What happened?"

"Seems the bank owner was spying on every official and law officer in town including all the CSIs. He then proceeded to threaten those people with the information and had to be payed off for secrecy. The killer was a hit man that the bank owner hired to take care of the bank manager when he found out about the black mail."

"Wow so Greg uncovered a black mail plot and that's why the hit man attacked him?"

"Ya..but he's gonna be okay and we caught everyone. Just a normal day huh."

Morgan smiled at Sara. "I'm gonna go finish up but it would be nice to know how Greg is when he wakes up."

Morgan nodded, "Sure, I can call when he's awake so you can come back and visit." Sara smiled her thanks and left the hospital room.

Morgan turned back to Greg. His hand started to twitch and his eyes fluttered open. "Greg. I'm so glad your okay."

Greg smiled brightly and Morgan's heart skipped a beat. "Me too." His smiled dropped and he looked at her carefully. "Did you catch the guy?"

"Ya. Turns out you uncovered a huge black mailing ring that the bank owner was heading. But your gonna be okay. Next time when you find a secret room get backup."

Greg's smile returned, "Well what's the fun in that."

Morgan smiled brightly, "Uh...Greg. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Morgan took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice. "When I saw you close your eyes I thought you were going to die. I just want you to know how I feel before it's too late." Greg lifted his uninjured hand and gently grabbed her arm. He pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, effectively silencing her rambling. "I love you Morgan. Ever since I met you and I always will." Morgan didn't know what to say and instead pulled him to her for an even longer kiss. When they finally pulled away they both had to take a deep breath. "I love you too Greg." Morgan threw her arms around him and hugged him gently, accounting for his injuries. "Just promise me you won't go looking for danger when you get back to work."

"I promise." Tears of joy and relief slid down Morgan's face, "And maybe we can go on that date." "Even without me being rich?"

Morgan pulled back and smiled, "Especially without you being rich."


End file.
